


The amazing, wonderful, marvelous day of Robbie Rotten

by MordorNPP



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Hints of Sportacus/Robbie Rotten, OOC, fluff???, just as the summary says, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: Robbie finally has a good day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by rinaversesducks on Tumblr (check out my Tumblr page, btw: robbielosthiscake.tumblr.com)  
> "Prompt idea- Robbie goes shopping and buys an amazing outfit, their day also goes really well like a montage of good things . Sportacus even flirts with him but he also could have easily been talking about fruits and that was mistaken for flirting, the kids see Robbie's really cute outfit and are enamored by it . I just really want Robbie to have a really good day for once I want my poor boy to sleep well and feel good and beautiful pls I beg you"
> 
> I tried my best because I wanted Robbie to have a good day too. I tried to explain the fact of a good day logically, so I remembered that Robbie saved a kitten in one of the episodes, and I thought the universe should have repayed it somehow.

For villain number one, this day started… pretty well, actually? He woke up himself, not awoken by any loud noise, and he had a good sleep he didn’t have for weeks. Everything was quiet, even though it was afternoon already, and that gladdened Robbie. Some silence, at last. Having a hearty breakfast/lunch that was 100% unhealthy food, he decided it was a fine day for going shopping. There is no such thing as too many clothes, you know. 

After spending just enough time in the shops, Robbie seemed to have found a perfect outfit for him. A fancy black silk scarf, a bright purple jacket that ended a bit lower where the trousers began, a black t-shirt styled to look like it was a waistcoat, violet velvet trousers and shiny black shoes to complete the look. The villain liked it so much he decided to change into that clothing right away. Looking in the mirror after that, Robbie thought he looked fine. Damn, he looked really fine. It could be a good idea to go shop for cake and snacks like that – and that’s where he went next.

The supermarket was hardly full of people, which was unusual for that time of the day, but Robbie liked it because he could choose things without rushing and uncalled people behind his back. The cake department was just after the fruit&vegetables one, near the dairy because they cakes kept in fridges. Today, he could choose any because there was a big variety of them, all fresh. “Definitely the pink ones”, the villain thought, putting the bag with the cakes into the basket. “And the ones with the cherries. I’ll take two of those. Which ones else?...” He wanted to buy all of them, but he knew it would be too much even for a sugar lover like him.

Suddenly, Robbie heard a gasp behind his back and an excited “Wow… so colorful!”. He recognized the voice of the speaker and shuddered, surprised and a bit confused. “It’d better not be the one who I think it is”, he thought. But it really was the shiny sportsy hero, staring right at him, and his face looked a bit… flushed? 

“What are you doing here, Sportaflop?” Robbie tried to look as usual, grumpy and irritated, although he was kind of curious to see his enemy in such a state of mind. - “Trying to make me buy some apples or something?”

“Oh, hey, Robbie!” Sportacus answered with a beaming smile that looked as if the elf didn’t hear the question or preferred to ignore it. He lowered his look somewhere at his feet for a moment and then quickly uttered “I need some things to buy, I’d better go! See you!” – With those words and the usual flippity-flops, Sportacus disappeared in a second, leaving Robbie astonished as hell. “What was that?” – he pondered. It looked like the usually confident superhero was… inconfident? And admiring him, Robbie Rotten? That surely seemed strange and… unlikely. Maybe he wasn’t even complimenting him, but the fruit behind him, who knows? Now Robbie felt unsettled, he didn’t even know what to think. He was a bit disappointed, however, that Sportacus disappeared so fast. To be complimented by Sportacus, who’d have thought! Robbie felt his face turn red and covered it with a bag of random éclairs. He continued his shopping, but didn’t see the elf anywhere.

Just when he was returning to his lair, he heard the noise of the children playing (it looked like it was soccer, this time, and it wasn’t annoying). As Robbie was passing the field, the noise stopped for a bit.

“Hey, Robbie!” - He turned and saw the kids looking at him, smiling. 

“Cool jacket!” - said the girl with pink hair (oh, what was her name?), and the other kids nodded and added “Yeah!”s loudly, without a single hint of mockery. - “Are you having a date today?”

“None of your business!” Robbie muttered between his teeth, but then decided to correct himself and said “What if I did, huh?” with a little smirk.

“Ooooh!” - someone exclaimed, and a series of whispers passed among the children. Clearly, they were surprised. “Good luck to you, then!” 

“Well, try to have fun too!” – Robbie just couldn’t say something terrible to someone who wished him luck – nobody ever did. “But without making too much noise!” – he added leaving, accompanied by giggles. He had never even been on a date, he couldn’t hope for any now, even though sometimes he imagined ones with… a certain someone. But today’s night wasn’t that bad, it was quite perfect for him. Just a quiet night-in with his favorite food. Pure bliss. And it really was pure bliss, without any single trouble.

Finally, it was dark, and Robbie curled up comfortably in his armchair, preparing to fall asleep. Why was this happening to me? Robbie felt the urge to cry a little, so amazed he was about this day. What has he done to deserve that? Him, who has never had a good day since he doesn’t remember when? It was just too good to be true. Too good, more like a miracle.

As Robbie was having one of his best dreams (which involved him and Sportacus, in a few words), someone meowed under his feet. It was the black kitten that almost fell in the hatch, but was saved but Robbie a few days ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback.


End file.
